


Rising Dragon

by jarofhearts



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Did I mention dragons?, Dragon Riders, Falling In Love, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofhearts/pseuds/jarofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and his family live in one of the most secluded and removed places in the kingdom, so he thought that he would never, ever have the chance to see a dragon and their rider.</p><p>Well - he was wrong. And the day he does changes his life more than considered possible even in his wildest dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over five years ago now, while away on my semester abroad in Valencia, for my dearest friend tetila (or AwakeMySoul on here). I think it might still be one of my favorite things I've ever written, and I hope there are still some of you guys out there who enjoy it with me. :)

For all his life, Dan had watched the sky for dragons.  
  
He knew they were out there, stretched wings carrying them on winds and clouds, green and black and blue and red scales gleaming in the sun, on their backs their riders who moved with them in unison, blind understanding. He knew all the stories, the tales and legends, had soaked them up with never ending fascination since he had been old enough to comprehend them. He pictured them in his mind, large, majestic wings, captivating eyes, reptile grace, for hours on end, together with faceless men and women in traditional rider’s gear in the great white cities, protectors, knights, chosen ones. He tried to imagine what it was like, having a bond with a dragon that ran so deep it was etched into your very being, as if having split your soul to find completion only when united. To know that, when your other half died, you would too.  
  
Only to see them once. If he had just one wish, it was this.  
  
But Dan knew that his chances were practically non-existent. He had been born and raised in a small village near the great mountains in the north-west, just like his parents and grand-parents before them, and would probably live there to his death. And the largest city he would ever see would most likely be the town ten miles down the road where the weekly market was held.  
  
Of course that didn’t mean that he resented his life. He had a family, their farm, they never suffered hunger or cold in winter, their life was often filled with hard work but quiet and peaceful.  
  
That didn’t mean, though, that he didn’t dream. In every second his mind could spare, eyes seeking out the endless blue horizons.  
  
The moment his world was turned upside down began with a deafening, bone-chilling roar.  
  
The sun was slowly setting as evening settled over the land, the air cleansed and smelling of fresh rain and wet forest. Dan had been out in the afternoon, harvesting a few wild late summer berries, mushrooms, herbs, his bow shouldered in case a rabbit or even deer crossed his path, when he had been surprised by a storm that had brewed so rapidly he had barely noticed it before it had been upon him. So the young man had found shelter in a small abandoned cave that might have been home to a small bear once and had watched the elements raging outside.  
  
As quickly as the storm had come it was gone again, first the raging wind calming and releasing its wrenching grip on the trees, then the sharp, pattering rain lost its force, soft drops coming down for a few more minutes before they stopped falling from one moment to the other as if someone up there had just closed the tap.  
  
So Dan had picked himself up and wrapped his short cloak around him, eyeing the sky warily once more before leaving the cave. Since his way back down into the village was of considerable length, he had decided to head home right then to comfortably make it back before nightfall.  
  
He had barely been on his feet for more than five minutes when the roar echoing through the air had him frozen where he stood.  
  
A shadow was falling on him from behind, blocking out the golden evening sun that had begun to peek out through the clearing clouds, the sound of branches snapping, leaves rustling, rushing of air, and he slowly turned his head.  
  
There on the top of a rocky wall towering a few paces next to him, was a dragon.  
  
Dan was so shocked he could barely move. All he was able to do was stare, take in the way the fiery red scales shimmered in the golden light, the claws digging into the edge of the rock, how the large body was poised for immediate movement and the eyes were fixed unblinkingly on him.  
  
Ever so slowly Dan took a step back, unable to help himself, staring, heart beating so hard in his chest that it almost hurt. He wasn’t even able to think clearly. And even though he had dreamed of this for all his life, right then all his instincts recognised was a deadly hunter clad in the most majestic of forms.  
  
He was brought out of his shock abruptly as the dragon huffed and moved from its statue-like position, agilely climbing down the rock, wings half opened for balance. Dan’s heart missed a beat and he turned and ran, a growl following him. He had covered a distance of maybe five yards when the dragon appeared right in front of him and he gave a shocked shout, skidding back, stumbling, a hard fall onto his back knocking all air from his lungs.  
  
The dragon roared angrily and all Dan could think in that moment was that he was going to be eaten. How fucking ironic.  
  
“Oh shit,” he whimpered and tried to crawl backwards, unable to take his gaze off the glinting eyes that pinned him to the ground as the creature came closer with slow, calculating moves, muscles flexing in its legs, wings twitching.  
  
And then he saw the empty saddle on its back, right at the base of the long, strong neck.  
  
The sight somewhat brought back Dan’s rational thinking and air rushed back into his lungs. Dragons didn’t roam around wildly, on their own, and they certainly didn’t eat humans. And his hopes were fed when the creature stopped moving as it stood right over him, eyeing him with an unreadable expression.  
  
Dan swallowed drily, trying to calm his panicked heart, looking up at the dragon with wide eyes. The creature snuffled again softly and lowered its head slowly, pausing, then continuing until its nose nudged Dan’s chest ever so briefly.  
  
In that moment exhilaration exploded inside of him and the reality of the situation overcame him full force. This was a _dragon_.  
  
A small, disbelieving laugh came over Dan’s lips and he slowly raised a trembling hand. Just before his fingers made contact the dragon retreated its head just a little, warily, eyes never leaving him, but then it stilled and allowed the careful touch.  
  
The scales were warm under his fingertips, smooth and firm, and Dan took in the reality of the moment in wonder. He searched the dragon’s eyes and breathed a small, awestruck, “Hi.”  
  
The dragon blinked and moved its nose against Dan’s hand for a brief moment before drawing away and taking two steps back, looking at him expectantly. The young man drew himself up to his elbows, movements still careful and eyes unwaveringly fixed on the creature, but his fear was gone. “You gave me one hell of a scare,” he said tentatively, slowly picking himself up off the ground as the dragon took another step back. A sound that wasn’t a growl this time rumbled deep in its chest and now, finally, Dan had the presence of mind to fully take in what he saw.  
  
The red of the scales varied in colour like that of fire, pure red on head, back, flanks and wings, flowing into lighter and almost golden towards the belly, around the eyes and nose, the creases of the legs and the underside of the wings. Two horns, gently bent upwards, protruded streamlined from the back of its head and right below on the sides it sported spikes probably the length of a lower arm. From head to tail it was maybe seven or even eight yards long, and once the wings were unfolded would probably look even more impressive.  
  
Dan was so utterly captivated in his observations that the dragon finally made an impatient sound and shook its head, bringing Dan out of his fascination and he was able to move again.  
  
“I can’t believe this is really happening,” he said, rounding the head of the dragon carefully. “Where’s your rider?” he asked then as the saddle came back into view, and in that moment the dragon raised its head and leaped right over Dan, startling him again. Instead of taking off though it looked back at him expectantly and Dan could only blink. “You… want me to follow you?”  
  
His answer was a sound he couldn’t quite make sense of, but when the tip of the tail suddenly pushed him forward so that he had trouble staying on his feet, he supposed the message was clear.  
  
“Okay, okay, I’m coming…” Dan relented just a little intimidated, wondering again if he was dreaming. Maybe he had fallen asleep in that cave while watching the rain. Because this couldn’t _actually_ be happening, right?  
  
Furtively he pinched his own arm, but as nothing happened he just walked on, trying to keep up with the dragon who seemed restless and impatient, always taking a few nimble leaps ahead and then waiting for Dan to catch up, and maybe he just imagined it but the look in its eyes definitely felt reproachful for his slowness.  
  
“I’m sorry, okay, I’m only a six footer,” the young man groaned and tried to hurry even more, wondering how much further the dragon would be leading him. At that rate, anyway, he wouldn’t be home before sundown.  
  
“I’m not just seeing things,” he tried to reassure himself quietly as he climbed over a huge, at least several decades old fallen tree. “There’s a dragon in our woods… and I’m following it… I must have gone insane…”  
  
As he reached the ground and looked up again he stared directly into the dragon’s eyes, the expression on its face unimpressed at best.  
  
“Sorry!” Dan hurried to amend, embarrassed about the squeak in his voice, but the stare of an unamused dragon was, as he quickly discovered, enough to make the courageous cower.  
  
The creature huffed and turned away, walking down the small slope until it had reached the foot of it. There it rounded something and turned, settling down on the ground, expectantly looking up at him.  
  
There on the sparse grass and green weeds lay a human, unmoving.  
  
“Shit,” Dan mumbled and hurried down the slope. Seemed like this was the answer to his question of where the rider had been.  
  
It was a man, he recognised even while coming closer, clothed in the traditional rider’s gear, pants, boots and long vest of dark brown leather, buckled thrice at the front, closed right up to the throat and underneath a long-sleeved shirt of cream linen. His hair was tousled and blond, his skin dotted with freckles, and his face… damn, his face was beautiful, Dan realised as he went down on his knees right next to him.  
  
He didn’t waste even one second, carefully searching for a pulse even though he knew the young man, he could barely be much older than Dan himself, couldn’t be dead. And there it was, steady and strong, so he quickly moved on, very aware of the dragon’s watchful eyes on him.  
  
There were a few light scratches on the man’s face and his clothes were a bit dirty but there was no blood, and neither were his limbs sprawled in any awkward positions. His breathing was flat but regular and his skin felt normal to the touch, maybe a little cooled. But when Dan carefully slipped his hand under the blond head he felt something there, and when he drew it back his fingertips were coloured with almost dried blood.  
  
“Oh shit,” Dan muttered again and sat back on his heels, hands trembling slightly. What to do, what to do… He wasn’t a healer, he had only basic knowledge of that stuff. The best thing would probably be to get the rider down to the village to be looked at, but was it even safe to move him? And he really couldn’t carry him all the way…  
  
“Okay, umm… I don’t suppose you could carry him?” he looked up at the dragon helplessly. “We should get him to my village so that – woah, okay, sorry!” he exclaimed with defensively raised hands as the dragon growled at him with narrowed eyes. “It was just a suggestion! I mean, I don’t know anything about healing, how am I supposed to help you? I really think he should be seen to by a healer… well fine, or not!” he threw his hands into the air as the dragon just continued to glower at him. “Don’t blame me if anything happens to him then!”  
  
With a frustrated sigh Dan drew the back of his wrist over his forehead, looking down at the unconscious man. He just hoped the dragon knew what it was doing.  
  
Determinedly he pushed up the sleeves of his shirt and reached out again, as carefully as humanly possible cradling the blond head in his hands and raising it slightly, his fingertips finding the wound again. And to his relief upon second inspection it felt much smaller than he had feared. Dan released the breath he’d been holding and turned the young man’s head a little so that he could catch a glimpse of it, and indeed, it looked like a small laceration.  
  
“What happened?” he asked the dragon even though he knew he wouldn’t get an explanation. “He hit his head, I guess?” There was a soft sound that Dan took as affirmation. “Because of the storm?” This time there was no answer, and as he raised his head he saw that the dragon had lowered its head to the ground, watching his rider with what Dan thought might have been sadness.  
  
“I’m sure he’s going to be alright,” he tried tentatively but again received no answer. So he sighed and looked around, for the first time noticing the bag that was lying on the ground about five feet away. A plan of action forming in his mind Dan got up and carried the bag next to the unconscious man, noticing that the strap that had probably attached it to the saddle was ripped. The dragon didn’t protest when he opened it, just raised its head again warily, so he took that as permission to have a look inside.  
  
The first thing he found was exactly what he had been hoping for: a waterskin. With a triumphant sound he took it out and wetted the edge of his sleeve which was still clean, carefully dabbing the cloth to the wound to clean it. It worked really well and when he was done it didn’t even look half as threatening anymore as it had done when blood had stuck to the blond hair. Next he took off his short cloak and folded it so that the softer inside was up, carefully sliding it under the young man’s head to pillow it. When he rummaged through the bag again he found some food, a change of clothes, a small bag of what sounded like money and then there was a large, heavy bundle wrapped in dark cloth. When he took that out the dragon began to growl again so Dan decided to quickly put it back and not pay it any heed. Instead he finally found the second thing he had looked for, a dark blanket he could spread over the man’s body and wrap the edges around him.  
  
“Alright,” Dan said and looked up at the dragon when he was done repacking the bag. “I’m afraid that’s all I can do for now. I really have to get home, but I can bring someone with me tomorrow who – oh come on!” he exclaimed when his suggestion was met with the by now familiar form of rejection. Dan rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine, I won’t bring anyone here, but on your responsibility!” he glowered and wondered at the same time if it was normal to talk to dragons like this. Did their riders do that? He really had no idea.  
  
Looking back down into the sleeping man’s face he found himself reluctant to leave. He knew he couldn’t stay out here, his parents would be sick with worry, but he really didn’t want to leave the rider here like this either. What if anything happened to him?  
  
Well at least the chances of being attacked by anyone or anything were non-existent, with a living, breathing and very protective shield like the one lying right next to him. The dragon would probably also provide enough heat so that he wouldn’t get too cold at night… but still, he was injured and Dan had no idea how hard he had hit his head, how bad this was. But he probably just had to trust the dragon’s instinct, its bond to the rider.  
  
Now that he had calmed down somewhat, Dan became aware again of how striking the features of the blond man were. The number of people he had seen in his life up until now absolutely wasn’t overwhelmingly big, and he was sure that there had never been a man among them he had ever thought of as beautiful. Until today.  
  
Nervously Dan brushed away dirt from his knees as he got up, sneaking a careful look at the dragon. The creature probably wouldn’t appreciate such thoughts about its rider, but to his relief it only looked on calmly.  
  
“I-I’ll be back tomorrow then,” Dan stuttered and turned, making his way back up the slope. His heart was beating heavily in his chest even though he wasn’t quite sure why, and when he had reached the highest point he turned around again, allowing himself another look back.  
  
The dragon had lain back down, as close to the blond rider as was possible, its tail curled protectively around him. The sight moved something deep inside Dan, tugging at his heart, and he just hoped with all his might that they would be alright.  
  
The way back home went by far quicker than Dan was used to even though he was often shivering in the cooling evening air without his cloak. But his head was filled with so many thoughts and questions that when he reached the border of the forest it came as a surprise to him.  
  
Back home in the warmth of their house he delivered his findings to his mother, lying quietly when he explained how he had lost his cloak in the storm. He proposed to his father to go out again the next morning since the storm had also made it more or less impossible to hunt and sighed in relief when he readily agreed. At the dinner table with a warming broth and slices of bread and ham he entertained his younger siblings with a dramatized tale of himself out in the stormy forest and afterwards helped his parents with a few last chores for the day, all the while thinking about the dragon and his rider.  
  
Were they alright? Would they still be there in the morning? What were they even doing here, so far away from the big cities in the heart of the kingdom? His mind was restlessly coming up with ever more questions and spinning wild stories as answers. And so he lay in bed for hours, wide awake, his thoughts miles away.  


 

***

  
  
He didn’t know what had happened and he didn’t know where he was, but his head hurt like hell and he felt sick and miserable. For just a short moment he tried to open his eyes with a soft groan that he faintly recognised as his own, but there was only darkness and a rushing, bustling noise all around him.  
  
“Caelan…” he mumbled instead of trying to see although his throat was dry and hurt and he had to swallow down the urge to throw up.  
  
There was a deep, familiar, calming rumble and only then did he realise that he lay cradled between his dragon’s belly, head and tail and the sick feeling immediately loosened its grip on him a little.  
  
He wanted to know what had happened but he couldn’t seem to get even one thought straight and a new wave of nausea was threatening to overtake him. There was a soft sound from his dragon, the warm nose gently nuzzling his side and he felt around blindly until his hand found smooth familiar scales, just to have something to hold on to. He felt so sick…  
  
And even though his head seemed to be exploding any moment now he turned it to feel the warm scales on his forehead, realising just then that it was actually pillowed on something soft, something that carried a foreign scent. And he wondered just a moment about it before the thought was gone again, elbowed out of his mind by stabbing pain.  
  
Fernando whimpered, just wishing it would all go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Even before the sun had risen, when the land was still lying in half-darkness and the sky lightened up in soft blues and yellows in the east Dan left the village for the forest. He had woken up again after just about four hours of sleep, far too restless to stay in bed. So he had gotten up, washed and dressed and gathered his bearings.  
  
He had thought long and hard about if there was anything he could bring the rider and his dragon, and in the end he had decided on some of the tea his mother always brewed when he or his brother or sister felt sick. Of course it had a better effect when consumed hot and it definitely wouldn’t be that anymore once he reached his destination, but it was better than nothing.  
  
So when that was taken care of Dan left his still slumbering family behind.  
  
His pace was fast as he entered the forest he knew so well. But still, in contrast to the evening before the same distance now seemed to take forever and he found himself as impatient as he hadn’t been for a long time, wondering what he would find. The rising sun was casting long, faint shadows of the trees onto the ground, birds greeting the day, the forest bustling with life.  
  
When Dan finally reached the tall tree lying right beside the edge of the downward slope, his heart sped up in his chest. He took a deep breath and climbed over it, glancing down as soon as he could.  
  
There the dragon was, its scales glinting red-golden in the morning sun, still curled around the rider and almost completely hiding him from view.  
  
Dan let out the breath he had been holding and walked down towards them, not surprised when the creature raised its head to look at him.  
  
“Good morning,” he greeted, voice lowered and trying to catch a glimpse of the blond young man. “How is he? Did he wake up?”  
  
The dragon slowly moved its head and tail out of the way, revealing the human. He had moved in his sleep, which Dan took as a good sign, now lying on his side, back nestled against his dragon’s belly, still using the cloak as a pillow and obviously still not awake. Dan sighed and slowly got down to his knees again, taking a moment to study the man’s features. Finally though he raised his hand and let his fingers slip to the back of the rider’s head. Like this he couldn’t quite have a look at the wound and see if it was alright, or at least not worse, so Dan tentatively touched his fingertips to the skin to see if it was heated or swollen.  
  
“Ow…”  
  
The soft sound startled him so much that he jerked back, accidently lightly knocking his knuckles against the riders head. “ _Ow!_ ”  
  
“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Dan stuttered in shock, drawing back as the blond groaned and his hand came up to hold his head which didn’t really seem to make it better. “Shit, I’m so sorry,” he just said again helplessly, not knowing what to do.  
  
The rider’s lids fluttered and opened a little, revealing deep brown, slightly dazed eyes that only slowly focused on Dan, blinking to get a clear vision.  
  
Dan had trouble remembering how to breathe.  
  
The young rider just looked up at him, uncomprehending.  
  
“Umm… hey,” Dan finally broke the silence softly, trying to smile. “You’re awake, that’s great. How are you feeling?”  
  
At that the blond closed his eyes again and swallowed heavily. “Head hurts… sick… thirsty…” he whispered, voice dry, and Dan immediately reached for his flask of water.  
  
“Here,” he offered, opening and holding it for the young man who groaned softly when he moved but drank greedily. When he was done he let go of the flask so that Dan could take it back, laying his head back down and blinking up at him again.  
  
“Thank you,” he murmured now, voice already clearer, and Dan found himself smiling at the pleasant, deep sound. “Who are you?”  
  
“I’m from one of the villages at the edge of the forest,” Dan replied, assuming that the name wouldn’t be of any help to the rider. “Dan,” he then added quickly, almost having forgotten to provide a name for himself.  
  
“Fernando,” the blond answered, surprising Dan. The name definitely revealed his origin to be in the lands of the south, even though he had thought that the people from down there would all be… not freckled. And dark-haired. “Nice to meet you,” Fernando added, wincing just the next moment though. “Even though it would have been much more pleasurable if my head didn’t feel like exploding.”  
  
“Definitely,” Dan nodded sympathetically. “You hit your head pretty hard, hm?”  
  
“I don’t remember, to be honest,” Fernando grimaced. “Everything’s a little hazy. But there was a storm…”  
  
“A pretty bad one,” Dan nodded. “And it came almost out of nowhere.”  
  
At this the dragon, who had been surprisingly quiet up until now, omitted a soft sound and turned its head away, laying it back down to the ground on the other side of its body so that it was hidden from view. Dan looked back at Fernando in surprise but the rider didn’t pay it any heed, instead tried to sit up with a pained expression, leaned his back and head against his dragon with a sigh and closed eyes when he was in an upright position. “Yes, I remember…”  
  
There was silence between them for a moment, Fernando obviously struggling with headache and sickness, Dan still confused. So when the rider blinked and looked at him again, he asked with lowered voice, “What’s going on?”  
  
“Hm?” Fernando asked in return but then his expression changed to understanding. “Oh, Caelan. He’s probably just feeling guilty.”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Well…” The corners of Fernando’s mouth were twitching weakly and he rested one hand against the dragon’s scales as he answered. “He’s still young, and reckless, and stubborn. I thought we should get down when the wind picked up, he didn’t. But I don’t really remember how we ended up down here.”  
  
“Oh,” Dan just said quietly, understanding dawning on him. There was a soft sound coming from the dragon – Caelan, he remembered, strange how perception changed from ‘it’ to ‘him’ just with a name – and his head appeared again, lowering next to Fernando and nestling against him so carefully, affectionately and apologetically, that Dan practically felt his heart melting in his chest. Fernando raised his hand to caress Caelan’s nose, prompting a low, deep rumble.  
  
“It’s okay,” he muttered, barely audible to Dan. “I’ll live.”  
  
Dan wouldn’t have wanted to interrupt that moment for the world, so he waited until Caelan had drawn his head back again to ask his next question.  
  
“So you’ll be alright? I had wanted to get the consult of a healer since I just didn’t know, but your dragon was kind of clear about what he thought of that.”  
  
Fernando gave a soft laugh and let his head sink back against Caelan. “So let me recapitulate. There was a storm. Somehow we ended up down here, I hit my head and lost consciousness. You… found us?”  
  
“I had waited out the storm in a cave, and when I got out your dragon, well, found me.”  
  
Fernando snorted softly. “He probably did something like jump out at you and scare you to death. I’m sorry.”  
  
Immediately Dan tried to fight off a rising blush. “I-It wasn’t that bad. I mean… umm, he convinced me to follow him… after I realised that he didn’t want to eat me, that is.”  
  
A grin spread on Fernando’s features, lighting up his whole face, and the sight made Dan’s heart jump in his chest.  
  
“So, umm… he lead me here but didn’t want me to bring anyone, but I’m no healer so I didn’t really know what to do. But I brought you some tea that helps with headaches and feeling sick,” he remembered, quickly reaching for the flask he had filled just this morning.  
  
“Thank you.” Without hesitation, which surprised Dan a little, Fernando took the offered flask and drank from it, keeping it with him for further use when he lowered it again. “But to answer your question: yes, I think I’ll be fine, Caelan was right. My head still hurts like hell, I sometimes still feel like throwing up but I think if I rest a little more that’s going to go away. And you did more than enough,” he gestured to the blanket that still lay gathered in his lap, the flask and the cloak he had used as a pillow. “That’s yours I assume?” Not even waiting for an answer he put the flask down next to him and instead picked up the bundle of cloak and offered it up for Dan to take back.  
  
“Oh, you can keep it,” the dark-haired said before rushing to add, “As a pillow I mean. If you want to rest some more…” Inwardly he cursed himself for stumbling over his words.  
  
“Oh. Thank you.” Fernando drew his hand back to his chest where he lightly pressed the bundle to himself. “I really mean it. Thank you, Dan, for everything.”  
  
This time Dan couldn’t stop his face from heating up and he swallowed drily. “You’re welcome.”  
  
For a few moments the words lingered between them as they just looked at each other, taking in the situation. Dan wondering once more if he was dreaming, if everything that had happened since the day before could really be true. Being granted the greatest wish he’d ever had in meeting Caelan, a real, living, breathing dragon, and with him someone… someone like Fernando.  
  
“So,” Dan finally broke the silence, clearing his throat. “What brings you up here anyway? I’ve never seen any dragon and rider before, and I didn’t think I ever would. We’re… well, practically the end of civilisation up here.”  
  
“Oh I…” Fernando started, but then his face suddenly changed to something like shock, or dread, and he quickly looked around.  
  
“What?” Dan asked, equally startled and alarmed but received no answer until Caelan, who had immediately picked up on his rider’s change of mood, gave a soft sound and moved his hind leg slightly, revealing the bag Dan had looked through yesterday. Fernando immediately grabbed it and reached inside, but then his posture relaxed.  
  
“Ow,” he muttered again, grimacing and reaching for his head that must have protested harshly at the sudden movement. “I’m sorry,” he then addressed Dan again, relaxing once more against Caelan’s side. “My head’s still not working properly I guess.”  
  
Dan, now slowly relaxing again as well, breathed out and nodded. “Everything still there?” he asked with a glance towards the bag.  
  
“Well my sword’s gone, but that was probably just lost when we fell or whatever it was that happened,” Fernando shrugged. “Maybe it’s still lying around here somewhere. But other than that, yes. And I was sent here – or rather, further up north – on the king’s orders to… look for someone.”  
  
“Ah,” was the only thing Dan could think of, fiddling with a blade of grass awkwardly. He knew that, if it had anything to do with the king, Fernando most likely couldn’t tell him any more. That didn’t mean he couldn’t try though. “Someone specific? Do you know where… okay, I’m sorry, I won’t ask further,” he interrupted himself as he saw the kind smile on Fernando’s face that now only widened.  
  
“It’s okay, being curious isn’t a crime. And I can’t blame you since we just stumbled into your life like that. You said you’ve never seen a dragon before?”  
  
“No, never,” Dan shook his head and his eyes immediately strayed to Caelan again who seemed to be dozing. “I always dreamed about it… imagined what it would be like. I mean, we live so far out of the way that we’re practically guaranteed a quiet life, even if the rest of the kingdom would be in unrest for whatever reason. We barely even get to hear any news, or at least always much later.” He shrugged. “But, well, that also means that all we have are the stories.” Finally he managed to tear his gaze away again to look back at Fernando.  
  
Not that this was worse by any means at all.  
  
The rider had his head tipped to the side, watching him with now much more alert eyes than they had been right after he had woken up.  
  
“I mean… it’s just so surreal,” Dan concluded and rubbed his leg bashfully.  
  
“Surreal in a good way, I hope,” Fernando prompted quietly and Dan could only laugh, looking down, blushing again.  
  
“Yes. In the best way possible.”  
  
The words filled the air between them and left both unsure what to say. When the silence stretched on beyond a few heartbeats and Dan feared that it might get awkward he shuffled to his feet.  
  
“Umm I… I have to go. I can’t exactly return home without bringing anything with me, so, umm…” He swallowed drily and glanced down at Fernando, suddenly afraid of the answer to his next question. “Will you still be here tonight?”  
  
“Yes,” the young rider answered immediately, tentatively smiling up at Dan. “I won’t be going anywhere today, and probably not tomorrow either. I can’t even think about flying right now without getting dizzy, and I really don’t want to make this worse.”  
  
“Great,” Dan found himself grinning in relief. “I mean, no, I don’t want you to make it worse either… I mean…” He sighed in defeat. “I just wanted to say that I’ll come back in that case, tonight before I return home.”  
  
Fernando was biting his lower lip, and Dan really hoped it was to keep himself from grinning too amusedly. It seemed like it when the rider finally broke into a smile and nodded. “I’d really like that.”  
  
“Okay. Great. I’ll see you later then.”  
  
“Oh, wait, Dan?” Fernando gave him another opportunity to postpone his departure for at least a few moments and Dan readily took it, immediately turning to him again. “Do you… well… do you know if there’s any stream around here by any chance? Or a pond, a well, anything?”  
  
“Oh, yes there is,” Dan nodded and pointed to the west. “If you go a little further in that direction you probably can’t miss it, I guess you’ll able to hear it soon. And… well, anyway, Caelan has really good ears too,” he added, making Fernando raise one eyebrow in interest and Caelan omit a hum that sounded very much like agreement.  
  
“Have a good rest though,” he turned to Fernando again, more serious this time. “I really hope you’re feeling better soon.”  
  
“I do too, believe me,” the rider agreed, giving him a small, wry smile. “I still have the rest of your tea though. So there’s hope.”  
  
At that Dan had to laugh, and he really had to force himself to shoulder his bow and take a step back. “I’ll see you later then.”  
  
“I’ll be here,” Fernando smiled, and as Dan turned and jogged away to be back as fast as he could, his steps felt as light as probably never before.  
  


***

  
  
Fernando’s gaze followed the dark-haired young man until he had completely vanished from view, and even then a little longer, resting on the spot between the trees where he had disappeared.  
  
His mind was still busy realising this whole encounter, only slowly beginning to work at full capacity again. He had been woken up by a short, sharp pain at the back of his head where right now his wound was still pulsing faintly, but, completely disoriented as he had been, he still hadn’t expected to be greeted by the sight of a young man about his own age looking down at him nervously, worriedly, when he had opened his eyes. He had been too dazed then to realise what must have happened, but right now all that he could think was what a world of luck he must have had. That someone like Dan had been out here in the forest right after that storm.  
  
Not that he wouldn’t have survived on his own, but it would have probably been a whole lot more uncomfortable. And, more importantly, he wouldn’t have met him at all.  
  
When Fernando finally averted his gaze he caught, out of the corner of his eyes, Caelan looking at him, and when he turned his head to meet the dragon’s gaze it seemed more than a little amused.  
  
Fernando groaned. “No running commentary on my life please, how often do I have to say this?”  
  
The young dragon snickered and Fernando rolled his eyes but then closed them, suddenly having to fight another wave of nausea. He tried to breathe, holding perfectly still, and sighed in relief when it released its grip on him.  
  
“Ugh,” he muttered and grasped the flask with the tea again. He really hoped that would help. Then he lay the cloak that had still been gathered as a bundle against his chest back down onto the ground, carefully bedding his head on it and wrapping the blanket around him.  
  
“I’m going to try and sleep some more,” he informed Caelan who snuffled and immediately curled its tail around him again. Fernando sighed.  
  
“Wake me up around midday, alright? I really want to take a bath before he comes back.”  
  
This time he ignored the knowing sound and buried his face in the cloak, carefully breathing in the unfamiliar scent he now knew whom it belonged to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all so much for leaving the kudos and especially comments that you did, and for being patient (hopefully ^^) with me, because my life has been crazy the past few months. But here's the next chapter! And I'm very sure that the last couple are going to follow very soon. :) I hope you continue to enjoy!

When Dan returned it was early evening, the sun just beginning to colour the sky in more than clear blue. The hunt had turned out to be a question of patience that day, doubly trying for the young man since he could barely wait to be done in the first place. Finally though he had been satisfied with his spoils and had made his way back to where he had left the rider and his dragon.  
  
What he saw this time once their resting spot came into view was much different from that morning. Caelan was nowhere to be seen and Fernando was up and about, his arm full of branches he must have collected from the ground, and when he became aware of Dan’s presence he looked up and a smile lit up his face that warmed something deep inside of Dan.  
  
In contrast to this morning Fernando’s pants and long vest were black now, contrasting sharply with the sleeves of the white shirt he wore underneath – the second attire that Dan had seen stored away in the bag.  
  
Dan had always thought that the traditional gear looked, well, good – but now seeing Fernando move in it, he suddenly discovered that the illustrations he had seen didn’t do it justice in the slightest.  
  
“Seems like your hunt was pretty successful,” the rider commented and nodded at the two rabbits and one partridge Dan was carrying with him. The young man shrugged, trying hard to avert his gaze as Fernando bent down to add the branches to the already existing small pile on their resting spot.  
  
“Took me long enough. For some reason they were really jumpy today. But, actually…” He paused for a moment until Fernando was done and looked back up at him. Dan fought the urge to fidget as he pointed at one of the rabbits. “Actually, this one’s for you. If you want to have it. I just figured you probably didn’t bring supplies for an extra three days, and with how you’re feeling and… well…”  
  
“I want to have it,” Fernando accepted quietly, softly biting his lower lip. “But only if you stay and eat with me.”  
  
Although that would mean he would never be back home before nightfall Dan didn’t even think about it.  
  
“Gladly.”  
  
It was already worth it just seeing Fernando smile, eyes brightening.  
  
“Oh. I thought I would have my persuasion skills tested a little more.”  
  
For the life of him Dan could not come up with an answer to that, he just found himself gaping for an embarrassing long moment before Fernando’s smile turned into a grin, he nudged him and turned away.  
  
“Good thing I was just making fire then. Do you want to skin it or should I?”  
  
“I-I will,” Dan answered, quickly setting down his small bag, bow and the animals. “How are you feeling, anyway? And where’s Caelan?”  
  
“I convinced him to go and find himself something to eat,” Fernando answered as ne knelt down, starting to arrange a fireplace. “And I’m way better than this morning. The nausea is gone, I just still feel dizzy sometimes, especially when I move too fast.”  
  
“That’s good to hear.”  
  
“I’ll just say it’s all thanks to your tea.”  
  
“Oh, I’m flattered.”  
  
They both laughed quietly and went about their tasks, Fernando stocking the wood, Dan taking out his hunting knife. It took him just about two minutes of going through the motions of skinning and gutting the rabbit, keeping the skin and leaving the bowels for a fox near the small stream he had directed Fernando to that morning, where he washed the animal.  
  
When he came back the rider had just started the fire and was in the process of peeling a straight sapling to use as a spit. Caelan returned as well just a few minutes later, visibly satisfied, and watched them while they roasted the rabbit and held some casual conversations as the sun sank over the mountaintops.  
  
About an hour later, when their dinner had taken on a delicious, crispy golden brown Fernando had questioned Dan about everything in his life, his parents, his siblings, their farm, how he lived, what he liked, the stories he had heard, especially about the dragon riders. And Dan had readily told him everything there was to say, shaking off the feeling of self-consciousness about the simplicity of his life in contrast to Fernando’s in the face of the honest interest he could see in those dark brown eyes.  
  
After they had shared the roasted rabbit between them they just sat by the fire, full and comfortable, Caelan dozing a few feet away, silence settling for the first time in a long while. It was far from awkward though, Dan thought as he looked up into the rapidly darkening sky, head fallen back, the heat of the fire on his face and the warmth of the company in his heart.  
  
“Alright, we’re definitely done talking about me now, especially since you’re the one with the exciting life, and not me,” he announced, directing his gaze back to his left where Fernando sat, catching the rider watching him. Immediately he looked away again, glad that a blush would probably barely be visible in the firelight and wondering what exactly Fernando was thinking. What he was seeing. How he even found anything interesting to see.  
  
“Okay,” Fernando relented, picking up a slender branch and poking around in the fire with it. “I guess I owe you a round of answers now, so if there’s anything you want to know, ask away.”  
  
“What is it like?” was the first thing that immediately came to Dan’s mind. “Having a dragon. This connection.”  
  
Fernando sighed and threw the branch into the fire. “Every time I try to explain it I fail. Sometimes, from what I hear, it’s like having an identical twin. That, once, you were one, before something came along that split you in two. Not in a bad way, just… giving you two different forms. And when you’re together, you’re still whole. You don’t have to say anything to know what the other’s thinking, you just do. You feel it when something’s wrong. You know that even though you might not have come into this world together, you’ll definitely go together. And that’s alright. Because alone…”  
  
Somewhere along the line Fernando’s gaze had strayed from the fire over to Caelan who had seemingly been sleeping before. But now the dragon was gazing back without having moved, unblinking, the firelight dancing in his eyes and on his scales and Dan didn’t dare to say anything until Fernando moved again.  
  
“I really didn’t think you failed just there,” Dan said quietly, more moved by what he had heard than he would admit. Of course he had heard the stories about the bond between dragon and rider, but now he thought that, before meeting Fernando and Caelan, he had never had even the slightest idea.  
  
“I don’t know,” Fernando smiled back wryly at him. “These are just words. They can’t really explain how you feel.”  
  
Dan shrugged, suddenly having to fight a slight feeling of jealousy. Fernando was probably right, he would never fully understand. How could he?  
  
“Tell me about the big cities,” he asked to distract himself. “About the capital. Is it really like they say?”  
  
“Well it depends on what they say I guess. But those who say that it’s a beautiful and impressive sight are right, if you ask me. Probably a bit overwhelming too. If you look from afar, from up above, everything’s white and green. Everywhere are arches and columns, statues, every house is made of white stone, the main streets are wide enough for the dragons to walk through. There are many places with fountains and trees and gardens, and the river curls right through it like a silver band, crossed by large bridges. There are people everywhere, more than you can probably imagine. I was born in a large city in the south, but when I came there for the first time five years ago I couldn’t close my mouth for hours. In the centre there’s the palace, the throne room, again big enough for the dragons, the ceiling so, so high above you. And right next to it in the largest river bend is the park where we riders live, where the dragons have enough space. It’s… glorious, really.”  
  
Fernando fell silent, leaving only the crackle of the fire between them as Dan still hung on every word the blond rider had said, in his mind creating images, building streets and houses and palaces.  
  
“It sounds so beautiful,” he finally breathed in awe.  
  
“It is,” Fernando admitted but then added with a smile, “but look at it that way: you wake up every day to the sight of the mountains. You have a forest so large that many couldn’t even imagine. Most of the people in the city have never seen anything else. It’s all a question of perspective… and what you know and what’s foreign and exciting.”  
  
“Hm, I’ll give you that,” Dan tipped his head in agreement. “So how many riders are there? Are they all in the capital?”  
  
“We’re never all there at the same time, or almost never. The king wants us to be present in all of the bigger cities, at least from time to time, and all in all we’re thirty four.”  
  
“Really? I thought there would be more.”  
  
The corners of Fernando’s mouth twitched. “We would be more if we had any control over it. But that’s not how it works.”  
  
Dan wanted to ask the obvious question of how exactly it worked, but then another one popped into his mind and demanded immediate attention.  
  
“Is it true that you all have a dragon on your skin?”  
  
At that Fernando looked over at him, holding his gaze. “Yes.”  
  
“Where?” The question was out before he even had time to consider it.  
  
Fernando just watched him for a moment, assessing maybe, searching. Then, instead of an answer, he reached for the buckles of his black vest.  
  
Dan opened his mouth to say something, but the words died in his throat and his gaze flickered down to watch the rider’s nimble fingers undoing the straps and discarding the vest. Then he began to loosen the lacing of his shirt and turned around.  
  
With a short movement Fernando shrugged the shirt off so that it slid down his right shoulder and arm, revealing black ink on the shoulder blade.  
  
With almost dizzy fascination Dan slid a little closer, taking in the stylised dragon about the size of a hand, fine, black lines on pale skin. Before he knew what he was doing he had raised his hand, fingertips faintly brushing over it. A shudder went through Fernando’s body.  
  
“Sorry,” Dan stuttered, quickly drawing his hand back. “I should have… I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry,” he repeated himself, catching one last glance at the black dragon before it was covered by cloth as Fernando slowly drew up his shirt again, turning back around to watch him curiously. Dan tried to meet his gaze for a moment, heart thudding quickly in his chest, before he had to look away.  
  
Only about a second later there was a hand on his chin, directing him back around, and then warm lips on his.  
  
Dan was so shocked he could neither move nor breathe.  
  
The kiss wasn’t deep and didn’t demand anything more from him, just the soft touch of lips against each other, unmoving, until Fernando drew back, fingers still warm and tingling on Dan’s jaw, eyes so dark in the firelight that they just as well could have been black.  
  
“I guess we’re even now.”  
  
And he let go of Dan, drawing away, and the loss of contact jolted him out of his stupor.  
  
“Oh no,” he objected breathlessly, “we’re not.” And he reached for Fernando, tangling his fingers in soft blond hair to draw him back and capture his lips in a second kiss.  
  
Fernando gasped and Dan immediately took the opportunity to deepen it, to taste him, and for a moment he feared he might have gone too far. But then Fernando met him, returned the caress of his tongue, sliding closer without ever breaking the contact of their lips. And Dan’s heart was already racing, but when the rider slowly climbed into his lap, knees left and right of Dan’s hips, their bodies brushing against each other, he feared it might just explode. He couldn’t think, couldn’t comprehend what happened, there was only Fernando, how his lips tasted, how his skin felt as Dan let his fingers slip under the hem of the still half undone shirt, how one of his hands was cupping Dan’s face, the other gripping his shoulder, how he shuddered against him. It was better than any thought Dan had been daring enough to allow himself during those last two days.  
  
Fernando ground down his hips, melding their lower bodies together and drawing moans from both their throats, and Dan just wanted to kiss him again but the grip on his shoulder suddenly tightened, the other hand flying to his shoulder as well and Fernando drew back a little with a gasp. Dan blinked in confusion, but realisation dawned on him as he saw how Fernando’s eyes were closed and he swayed a little unsteadily. Immediately Dan tightened his grip on him, forcing himself to calm down, asking, “Are you okay?”  
  
“Dizzy,” Fernando forced out and breathed shakily, then blinked and finally met Dan’s gaze again. “Damn,” he mumbled with a small, helpless smile.  
  
“I… guess we shouldn’t do this right now,” Dan returned and swallowed down the desire cursing through him with difficulty.  
  
“Probably not,” Fernando agreed, regret in his voice as he rested his forehead against Dan’s. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Oh no, don’t, you –”  
  
“Come back tomorrow,” Fernando interrupted him and Dan felt his heart stumble.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Come back tomorrow. Please,” Fernando repeated, eyes searchingly looking right into Dan’s, his fingers fleetingly caressing the side of his face again. “I’ll be better tomorrow.”  
  
Dan felt his palms getting clammy, and he shifted slightly – a bad idea that just reminded him of the fact that Fernando was still nestled right in his lap. “Uuuh… I…” He bit his lip hard to distract himself, and suddenly he couldn’t help sneaking a quick glance to their right across the fire where Caelan was lying, immobile but watching on silently. “I…”  
  
“I’ll tell him to leave us alone for a while,” Fernando muttered right into his ear and drew Dan’s attention back to him immediately, lips brushing his temple, then his jaw and his mouth again.  
  
Dan was completely lost.  
  
“Okay,” he muttered between small kisses, nips, more kisses, and just as Fernando opened his lips under his again there was the soft but audible sound of a huff.  
  
“Oh Caelan, shut _up_! I know,” Fernando groaned and now drew back further from Dan, looking at him half regretfully, half apologetically and sighed. And from the way he sat back on Dan’s thighs the young man knew that they were done now.  
  
Nevertheless Dan couldn’t help a small, amused, giddy grin. “Okay… I didn’t expect that.”  
  
“Me neither,” Fernando said wryly, not making any attempt at moving away. Instead he watched Dan attentively, looking as if he was trying to decide on something.  
  
“Hm?” Dan inquired, letting his hands drop to the rider’s hips, gently drawing his thumbs over the curves of his hipbones under his disarrayed shirt, taking pride in the small shudder it evoked.  
  
“I’m going to tell you something,” Fernando answered with an air of finality and Dan noticed briefly how Caelan raised his head.  
  
“What?” he asked half curious, half worried. “Like a secret?” he tried to lighten the suddenly serious mood, succeeding in making Fernando smile.  
  
“Actually… yes. I’m going to tell you why exactly I’m here,” he answered and Dan’s eyebrows shot up.  
  
“What? Why?” he wanted to know, but then quickly amended, “I mean, I feel flattered, but… why would you entrust that to me? Actually, why do you trust me at all? You seemed to do so from the first moment on, I didn’t really get why. You don’t know me…”  
  
“I trust you,” Fernando interrupted him gently, eyes honest, “because Caelan did. Otherwise he wouldn’t have brought you here. And dragons have a pretty good instinct when it comes to people.”  
  
“Huh,” was the only thing Dan could think of as an answer, looking over at the dragon again who returned his gaze evenly.  
  
With a gentle hand on his cheek Fernando directed his eyes back up to his own. “How much have you heard about the current situation of the royal family and matters concerning the succession?”  
  
The surprise must have been visible on his face but Fernando only watched him, waiting for an answer. “Well…” Dan finally started a little haltingly. “I don’t know… did anything change? The queen died about three years ago, but there’s the king and the prince and –”  
  
“The prince died,” Fernando interrupted him quietly. “Two weeks ago.”  
  
Dan stared at him in shock. “But… how?”  
  
“He had an accident on his horse. He died two days later from his injuries.”  
  
The words sank in slowly in his mind, cold shock settling in. “But he was the king’s only son…”  
  
“Yes,” Fernando nodded. “But he has two daughters. One is still pretty young, but the older one, she already has a son herself.” Dan looked back up at Fernando, suddenly understanding. The blond rider nodded and went on. “He’s only seven right now, but the king already announced him as his successor. He knows he’s old and doesn’t have much more time, so he’s hurrying now to settle everything. Until the boy is old enough the princess is going to act in his place.” At that the corners of Fernando’s mouth twitched. “She’s a lioness, an amazing woman, really. The kingdom will be in very capable hands until the young prince will be of age, and I have no doubt that she’s raising him in a way that will have him prepared for this in the best way possible. And she shows her claws to anyone she deems threatening to her son in any way… which is a good thing, really.” The rider sighed. “Because of course there are those who like the thought of themselves on the throne much more. The king’s nephew, or his youngest cousin. That’s why there are certain… precautions taken.”  
  
Fernando paused, giving Dan a moment he really needed to process everything, his head spinning. Finally the blond asked, “What is the kingdom’s greatest treasure?”  
  
A little confused by the question Dan searched Fernando’s gaze. “The dragons. Their riders… you,” he answered without hesitation, making Fernando smile.  
  
“Not quite. We’re not the ones who could fall into the wrong hands.”  
  
At first Dan didn’t quite understand, brows furrowing. It was true, there was no way fully grown dragons would let themselves fall into the wrong hands to be used for the wrong purposes, but…  
  
“The eggs,” Dan realised and Fernando nodded.  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
In that moment Caelan’s head shot up just the fraction of a moment before Fernando’s gaze flew to their right.  
  


***

  
  
Every muscle in his body had tensed, senses on high alert, and Fernando ignored the confused, alarmed look on Dan’s face.  
  
And there it was: the soft, barely audible sound of something cracking.  
  
In one swift motion Fernando slid away from Dan and to his feet, determinedly pushing away the faint pulsing of his healing head wound. He almost wanted to reach for his sword he had indeed found earlier in the brushwood about forty feet away, but one glance at Caelan told him that whatever it was, it wasn’t of any immediate danger. So he relaxed slightly and looked around, for the moment not answering Dan’s silent, “What’s going on?”  
  
When he recognised that the sound was nearer than he had thought he was surprised – when he realised it was coming from his bag he froze in shock. No way…  
  
“Fernando!” Dan snapped him back into reality and he covered the distance of three fast paces to his bag where he let himself fall to his knees, hurriedly opening it and peeking into the black folds where his charge was safely nestled.  
  
And there they were, cracks running over the smooth, blood red surface. He felt his knees trembling and so he let himself sink back onto his heels. Slowly looking over at Dan in shock and wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

So it was obviously nothing life-threatening that was happening, that much Dan had figured out by now. Fernando was just kneeling in front of his bag, staring at him while Caelan had gotten up and walked over to his rider, obviously to sneak a peek into the bag as well. Dan just looked back and forth between them, confused and feeling left out and just a little angry. And when neither of them was forthcoming with any answers he finally pulled himself to his feet.  
  
“Well?” he asked as he saw that Fernando had scrambled to his feet as well, taking a step towards him. “Will you tell me now what’s going on?”  
  
“We riders have been sent to different corners of the kingdom,” Fernando suddenly rushed to explain. “Each of us with a dragon’s egg to deliver them to safe locations.”  
  
“You… you have an egg in that bag?!” Dan stuttered, remembering the heavy, wrapped bundle. “But… how did it survive that fall?”  
  
“The shell can’t be broken, not from the outside,” Fernando hurried on, taking another step towards him. “They only break when the dragon’s hatching.”  
  
“When the…” Dan echoed before he understood. “It’s hatching?? Right now?”  
  
“Yes,” Fernando nodded, pressing his lips together. “Because of you.”  
  
 _“What??”_  
  
“Dan…” Fernando began, trying to hold his gaze. “They’re not chicken’s eggs, they don’t just hatch after a certain period of time. They stay in their eggs for months, years, sometimes longer, however long it takes, until they have found their rider. Until they can feel him near.”  
  
Dan had listened to Fernando’s explanations without actively comprehending them. But a part of him understood perfectly, the one that had his knees tremble and his heart miss a beat every few seconds. When his mind finally caught up with what Fernando was implying he just shook his head.  
  
“Don’t joke with me.”  
  
“I’m dead serious about this.”  
  
And his face as well as the tone in his voice told Dan the same.  
  
He abruptly felt his knees going weak and he shakily took a step to steady himself, whispering, “Oh shit…”  
  
Fernando shot him a worried glance but then turned back to his bag and carefully peeled off first the layer of leather, then the dark cloth, laying bare an egg the size of about one foot in the colour of deep, dark red, cracks running all over the shell. Dan was getting dizzy.  
  
“What… what’s going to happen?” he asked weakly, the thoughts in his head spinning madly.  
  
“We’re going to wait,” was his answer, “they have to do this on their own. And in two or three days you’re coming with me to the king.”  
  
“But… but…”  
  
By now Dan could barely form a clear thought let alone word, so he paced, three steps up, three down, back and forth.  
  
“But my family… harvest’s starting soon, I…”  
  
“Believe me, they’ll get compensation in any form they need.”  
  
“But I can’t just leave them! I…”  
  
“Dan…”  
  
“I mean, I have a life here. And maybe it’s not me at all, maybe it’s someone from the village. I can’t…”  
  
“Dan!”  
  
Fernando had suddenly appeared right in front of him, his eyes and the tone of his voice demanding his complete attention, _right_ now.  
  
“You’re a dragon rider!”  
  
And finally it hit home, finally he actually _understood_.  
  
It must have shown on his face, the overwhelming multitude of emotions that were crashing down on him, the shock, amazement, insecurity, the fear and happiness. Because just then Fernando reached out, hand gripping the back of his head and crushing their lips together in a searing kiss. And Dan couldn’t do anything but return it because this was Fernando, the man he kind of had fallen in love with in just one day.  
  
After a few blinding, breath-taking moments Fernando let the kiss wear off, staying close, forehead touching Dan’s, fingertips gently brushing the nape of his neck.  
  
“There’s no going back,” he concluded softly and Dan could feel his breath against his lips. “But it’ll be alright. I promise you, everything will be fine…”  
  
He brushed their lips together again and Dan just held on to him, clenching his fingers in the white linen of Fernando’s shirt, desperately needing something secure, something that made sense now. There was another soft cracking sound and he closed his eyes. “I don’t know what to do…”  
  
“You will,” Fernando quietly reassured him, gently kissed him again and then drew away. His hand dropped down to Dan’s, taking it and he let himself be lead over to the egg on the ground.  
  
The cracks were noticeably larger now, and through them Dan could see movement, the strained up and down of fluttering breaths and then a small body trying to stretch, to unfold, fighting against the walls surrounding it.  
  
It completely took Dan’s breath away.  
  
“This is really happening,” he whispered to himself, not even seeing the warm smile Fernando was watching him with. All he could focus on was that which the breaking shell partly kept from view, showing more and more glimpses of tiny, blood red scales, the thin membrane of a folded wing, a small clawed foot scrambling to get hold of the shell and push it away.  
  
And then, after one last struggle, the egg broke apart.  
  
Dan had forgotten how to function long ago, his senses numbed for everything outside his small focus of attention on that little creature coming to life. And when the small, exhausted dragon crawled out, there was no moment of hesitation, not even one heartbeat, before Dan listened to his instinct, this pull in his chest, and he reached out and gathered it in his arms, cradling it against his chest, not once looking away.  
  
The tiny dragon immediately settled against him just as if it belonged there, as if this was where it had wanted to be all along, and yawned, small mouth opening impossibly wide. Then it blinked, eyes finding Dan’s, gazes locking, and in that moment Dan knew _exactly_ what Fernando had tried to put into words. And they stayed like that, just like that, until the shining, tired eyes had drifted shut and the dragon had fallen asleep.  
  
Only then did the young man slowly become aware of the world outside their own again and he looked around, a little dazed as if just having woken up from a deep sleep. He was sitting alone, the fire a few feet away burning low. A little further away, almost out of reach of the firelight and only illuminated by a low, soft glow were Fernando and Caelan. The dragon had his head lowered to his rider who was talking to him, absently stroking his neck, a quiet, private moment just as they had given to their counterparts. Dan watched for a few moments, wondering if all this would mean that someday someone would look at him like this – like he had looked at Fernando and Caelan just about an hour ago. Before the feeling of wonder had completely transferred to that little creature sleeping in his arms.  
  
Finally the blond rider turned his head, and as he caught Dan watching he smiled, patted Calean again and came walking over. In front of Dan but with a small, respectful distance he knelt down, eyes bright with excitement.  
  
“Seems like you know now,” he said quietly and Dan immediately knew what he was referring to, nodding.  
  
“I still can’t believe this is real,” he muttered, voice low as well, not wanting to wake up his little one.  
  
“I know it’s a huge shock at first. I’d say sorry for turning your life upside down but…”  
  
“… you know there’s nothing I’d ever want an apology for,” Dan finished for him with a smile and Fernando grinned at him, their gazes locked in silent understanding.  
  
“Can I see?” the blond rider finally asked, curiosity clearly visible on his features. “Please?”  
  
“Oh, of course!” Carefully Dan turned his upper body a little while Fernando slid closer, their heads bending together over the sleeping hatchling.  
  
“She’s so small,” Fernando murmured, completely immersed in his study. “I already forgot what that’s like.”  
  
Dan nodded absently until the words actually sank in. “She?” he asked, still not quite able to look away.  
  
Fernando laughed quietly. “Yes, it’s a girl… no horns, see?” And he gestured towards the dragon’s smooth head. “And another red one,” he added with a grin.  
  
“But she’s much darker than Caelan,” Dan observed, gently running a fingertip over her spine.  
  
“No dragon’s like the other,” Fernando smiled, “both in colour and personality. Just like us humans.”  
  
After that he moved away and Dan raised his head to watch, seeing how he went for the remaining rabbit and partridge. “What are you doing?”  
  
“She’s going to wake up again soon after the first exhaustion’s over,” the blond rider explained and picked up the rabbit to skin it. “And believe me, she’ll be hungry. I’m afraid you won’t have much left of your hunt to bring back home to your family.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
It wasn’t that Dan wouldn’t gladly give his dragon all the rabbits he’d ever hunt in his life, but it was another thought that now found its way back to him again, churning uncomfortably in his stomach.  
  
“My family… oh shit, what am I going to tell them?”  
  
Fernando finished his task and then came back over to them, laying the rabbit onto the ground about three feet away from Dan and sat back down. And true enough, the small dragon stirred in Dan’s arms, maybe just having smelt the available food. She blinked up at her rider, for a moment just looking, and he smiled down at her. Right then she came alive in his arms, cheeping and nudging her small head against his chest before obviously wanting down, so Dan carefully sat her onto the ground. It was almost comical how she stumbled more than walked, but that didn’t keep her from reaching her goal where she immediately started her first meal.  
  
“If you want to I’ll come with you,” Fernando offered after a few moments of both of them watching. “Answer any questions they might have. If you don’t want to do this alone.”  
  
“I don’t,” Dan immediately answered and realised just a second later how much of a relief it was to know that Fernando would be there with him. He smiled at the blond young man, grateful and glad, and from the look Fernando gave him Dan knew that he understood.  
  
They left their resting place when the night sky gave way to a pale morning, Caelan remaining in the woods to keep the quiet in the village and so that they could remain unobtrusive. They walked side by side through the dawn in the forest, grass and a few leaves rustling under their feet, the air crisp and clean.  
  
Strengthened by sleep and food the deep red hatchling scurried around them, much more sure-footed already, wings balancing her movements as she explored the brushwood curiously. Dan’s eyes always followed her a little worriedly, but Fernando assured him that she had nothing to fear, and he believed him. After about half of their way though she got tired again and readily climbed into Dan’s bag for a nap, so it was just him and Fernando who stepped out through the trees a while later. The morning sun was covering the land in a warm glow as they walked down a path past a meadow on their left and a field on their right covered in tall, yellow blooming wild flowers and finally rounded the last bend until the small farm of Dan’s parents, right at the edge of the village, came into view.  
  
The front door was open even though no one was immediately visible, and Dan approached hesitantly, taking a deep breath. Feeling Fernando’s presence just a bit behind him was calming, as well as the warmth of his little girl in the bag against his side.  
  
One glance into the room showed his younger siblings sitting at the table, eating their porridge. As his shadow fell onto the floor they both looked up, and the ten-year-old boy let his spoon fall into his bowl and jumped up.  
  
“Danny! You’re home, where did you go? Mama!” he shouted without even waiting for an answer, already running up the wooden stairs. “Danny’s home!”  
  
“Where have you been?” his sister wanted to know, having jumped up and hurried over to him a little calmer than her brother. “Mama and Papa were really worried, they wanted to go out and look for you in… oh… hallo,” she interrupted herself, wide-eyed, as her gaze fell onto Fernando who was standing a few feet behind Dan.  
  
“Let’s get inside first, alright?” Dan prevented any greeting from taking place and unceremoniously ushered both into the room, just before his little brother came sprinting back down the stairs, their mother in tow.  
  
“Dan, where have you… oh,” his mother fell silent upon seeing the stranger in her house just as her daughter had.  
  
“I’m alright, mother, I can explain why I didn’t come home,” Dan began before taking a breath. All three members of his family were looking from him to Fernando and back, clearly wondering who he brought home and what was going on. “Where’s father?”  
  
“I get him!” his little brother immediately offered and ran past them outside, not without a curious glance at the blond rider who was calmly standing next to the door. Dan could feel his dragon moving in his bag against him, the commotion obviously having woken her, and he quickly laid a hand onto the leather, immediately calming her and she stilled.  
  
The quiet settling over the room was awkward, at least to Dan. He knew it was his turn to introduce Fernando but he didn’t want to do it twice, and neither did he already know where to start, so he was glad about the brief respite. But his mother was still looking from him to Fernando, unsure, and from the look on her face he suspected that she had recognised his gear. His sister’s eyes flickered back and forth as well even though she had more problems keeping her gaze away from Fernando, and she had blushed just a little.  
  
Finally the last two members of his family stepped through the door. His father quickly looked him up and down, obviously decided that he was alright, and then his gaze settled on Fernando. This time there was no doubt about whether he had been recognised as a dragon rider since the older man inclined his head respectfully, fully composed, but Dan could see the small signs of astonishment in his features.  
  
Dan cleared his throat, his palms clammy as all eyes settled on him.  
  
“First of all, I’m sorry for not coming home last night, and I’m sorry for having worried you,” he addressed his parents. It was the easiest part – and where his wits ended. Because how in all the world was he supposed to explain what had happened? “I…” he started but broke off again, swallowing drily, and then started anew, trying to hold the expectant and confused gazes of his family. “I need to introduce you to someone. Well, two someones, actually. This,” and he gestured faintly towards the man standing behind him, “is Fernando. He…”  
  
A little helplessly his eyes sought Fernando’s, and the blond rider, sensing his predicament, stepped forward.  
  
“Maybe I should start with apologising as well, seeing how I’m the reason you had to worry about your son tonight,” he intercepted smoothly, easily capturing the attention of everyone present. “During the storm two days ago I was injured, and Dan found and helped me. I asked him not to tell anyone of my presence since I was on a mission that has, one could say, fulfilled itself last night.”  
  
He fell silent and looked at Dan, prompting him to go on. But even though it was the perfect transition, Dan still had to search for words for a few moments. Long enough that the arising silence was broken by Dan’s father who seemed a little unsure whether that was all.  
  
“You’re very welcome here, even though we’re by no means prepared to receive a guest such as yourself. We haven’t seen a dragon rider in these parts for decades.”  
  
He probably would have said something more, but at that Dan’s sister gasped, and his little brother exclaimed, “Dragon rider?” He looked at Fernando in awe who had to stifle a smile, and asked, “You have a dragon? Where is it?”  
  
“Still in the woods,” the blond answered patiently. “We didn’t want to start a commotion by his appearance.”  
  
At that the young boy, mouth open, turned to Dan and breathed, “You saw a dragon? A real dragon?” before quickly being hushed by his mother.  
  
Dan found his voice again when Fernando gently and inconspicuously nudged him from behind.  
  
“I still have to introduce you to someone else,” he hurried, just wanting to get the words out before they could leave him again. “The reason, actually, I couldn’t make it home tonight.”  
  
And he reached into his bag, all eyes following his every move, heart beating furiously in his chest. As soon as his fingertips brushed the warm, small body of his little girl though, his tensed muscles relaxed and he was able to breathe more freely, and as he opened his hand she climbed willingly into it and up his lower arm until he could lift her out.  
  
Dan didn’t quite dare to avert his gaze, it felt much safer just looking at her as he cradled her against his chest once more. But as she turned her head to look around curiously he followed, looking up in time to see his mother, hand over her mouth, sink down onto a chair. He looked into the faces of his family, from one to the other, watched their expressions mould from one emotion to the next until his father started to voice what probably went through all their minds.  
  
“Is… is this…?”  
  
“Yes,” Dan answered and affectionately tightened his grip on the little dragon who purred adoringly up at him. “She’s mine.”  
  
And as his sister squealed and his brother jumped from one foot to the other to get a closer look, as his mother looked at him with tearful affection and a smile formed on his father’s lips, disbelieving and proud, Dan knew that Fernando’s words hadn’t been empty promises.  
  
It really would just be alright.  
  


***

  
  
Fernando had to bite back a smile at how Dan was fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt nervously next to him, shifting his feet in his new boots, unconsciously tugging at the hem of his dark long vest.  
  
A soft squeal made them both look back over their shoulders to where Caelan was playing with the ruby red hatchling, nuzzling and probably tickling her with the tip of his nose. She jumped away, flapping her wings, but immediately darted back to scurry around his head.  
  
Now Fernando did smile and glanced over to Dan who still looked far too nervous for his own good. So he nudged him gently.  
  
“You look like you’re on your way to your own execution,” he commented with a small grin and Dan sighed deeply.  
  
“I know… I’m sorry, I can’t help it.”  
  
“Don’t apologise. But there’s nothing to be nervous about, I promise.”  
  
As Dan just nodded, gaze still trained onto the huge door before them, Fernando spontaneously reached out and took hold of his hand, entwining their fingers and squeezing gently. Dan didn’t look back but the squeeze was returned immediately, and they let their hands rest together for a moment until with a deep, echoing jolt the two winged portal unlocked and was drawn open before them.  
  
Fernando didn’t even give Dan the time to think about hesitating but immediately started walking, and from the corner of his eye he caught the young man following him, shoulders straightened, their dragons behind them. And so they entered the throne room, their steps falling onto large white tiles, echoing softly off the high walls, the columns lining their way, the majestic statues of kings past between them, off the high windows letting light stream in, the guards standing immobile at the sides and the high, stone throne at the end of the hall. It was empty, the king sick, but a woman was approaching them, clad in an elegant but unadorned deep blue dress, blond, wavy hair crowning her head partly braided, features proud and beautiful.  
  
When they met she reached out and Fernando immediately took her hand into his politely, inclining his head.  
  
“Fernando, what a relief to see you back,” the princess greeted him with a warm smile he couldn’t help returning.  
  
“It’s always good to come back home.”  
  
“And with such good news,” she added and turned to Dan who automatically took her hand as well, looking slightly dazed. Fernando could imagine how he probably felt, remembering himself in a similar situation, and only watched with a smile somewhere between pride and excitement. Only when they had said their goodbye’s to Dan’s family and Dan had sat on Calean behind him on their flight here, arm wrapped tightly around his waist, nervous and exhilarated at the same time, had he realised that he was really coming with him – and that he was going to stay.  
  
“On behalf of my father as well as my son I want to welcome you and your dragon with all my heart,” the princess’ voice echoed through the great hall, and Fernando felt his face glowing. “And we’re so glad to be able to do so.”  
  
For just the fraction of a moment Dan’s gaze flickered over and locked with Fernando’s, and in that moment he knew that everything had fallen into place. That they both were thinking the same.  
  
 _This is it. Just as we are meant to be._


	5. Epilogue

The afternoon sun was burning down onto his back, not yet having unfolded its full potential the peak of summer would bring, but hot enough to tan and definitely hotter than he had been used to up in the north. Considering that and the fact that Dan was just coming back from weapon training it was no surprise that his skin was still gleaming with sweat, the warm, soft breeze barely doing anything to cool him.  
  
Dan was already running the possibility through his head of cooling himself off at the bank of the river bordering the dragon’s park, but he would make a quick stop at home first. So he made his way over towards the row of small neat timbered houses the riders resided in, gaze absentmindedly following the small figure of a dragon circling way overhead, passing another one dosing in the shadow of a few trees, emerald green scales glinting with the rise and fall of its chest. Further down the path he could finally make out two more dragons engaged in a playful tussle, and a smile immediately curled around his lips.  
  
The light broke on Caelan’s scales like the flickering of a flame, ever changing from red to gold as he tested the reflexes of the blood red female dragon above him, playfully snapping at her. Dan knew that he was still holding back when it came to those play fights, but soon that probably wouldn’t be necessary anymore. His little girl was quicker already anyway.  
  
He didn’t have to do anything to make his impeding presence known as she stilled and raised her head when Dan was in shouting distance. And from one moment to the next her fight with Caelan was forgotten and she sprinted towards him.  
  
“Oh… no, Cara, no!”  
  
Dan barely had the time to take a step back before he was thrown to the ground, air knocked from his lungs, and his dragon was above him, lovingly caressing the side of his neck with her nose.  
  
“Hey little girl,” the dark-haired rider smiled up at her, rolling his eyes. Almost a year after her hatching she had grown considerably and so quickly that she barely knew how to control her rising strength, a bundle of red-hot energy. “Missed me, huh?” Dan laughed and wrapped his arms around her long neck, reflexively tightening his hold when she raised her head and lifted him back up to his feet. It could only be weeks now until she would be strong enough to carry him in flight, and Dan could barely await the day. His first destination for a longer trip had long since been planned – his heart longed to see his family again, even though he had found his home here.  
  
“So, tell me,” he asked Cara with a grin, gently stroking her forehead while she purred contently, “did you beat Caelan yet?”  
  
From further down the path where the male dragon was lying, awaiting the return of his companion, came an amused snort while Cara huffed.  
  
“Ah well, don’t worry,” Dan shrugged in amusement. “He’s a boy, he’s bound to be stronger. But you’ll outfly him any time, right?”  
  
His answer was another grateful, affectionate caress he returned readily before stepping back.  
  
“Okay I have to go, I can’t wait for a bath,” the young rider explained and waved at both dragons before turning towards the houses.  
  
When he opened the front door he was greeted with in contrast to outside blessedly cool air, the windows keeping out some of the warmth, and he quickly shut the door again behind him to keep it that way.  
  
It had barely closed when he heard steps on the stairs and his gaze was drawn up to where the familiar figure of a blond rider appeared.  
  
“Hi,” Dan grinned up at him, taking brief pleasure in beholding the dishevelled, slightly sweaty blond hair, the loosely worn shirt around the faint upper body lines.  
  
Fernando had stopped, his gaze flickering from Dan’s eyes down to his bare chest and arms, and a sigh came over his lips.  
  
“Finally,” he muttered and then, before Dan really knew what was happening, he had skipped down the wooden stairs and crossed the distance between them, and for the second time in just a few minutes he found himself knocked off his feet.  
  
“Mmgblm,” Dan protested half-heartedly into the hungry kiss Fernando was stealing from him, instinctively resting one hand against the blond’s hip. After a few helpless moments at Fernando’s mercy he forced himself to break the kiss though, breathing heavily.  
  
“Okay, wait, I’m in serious need of a bath,” he began but Fernando only ‘Mmmh’ed and moved down to his throat, tip of his tongue sneaking out to catch a glistening drop of sweat below Dan’s collarbone, making him shudder.  
  
“Fuck, Nando… what’s gotten into you?”  
  
“You,” the blond rider answered against his skin before raising his head and looking down at Dan with a soft, predatory smile. “Just you.”  
  
The words, the low, purring voice had all of Dan’s senses standing on attention, desire shooting straight through him, and he instinctively grabbed Fernando’s hips with both hands, the words out before he had even thought about them.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
He sat up abruptly, drowning Fernando’s short, surprised yelp in another kiss, his firm grip keeping him in his lap and preventing him from losing his balance, one hand roaming on under his shirt, struggling to tug it off over the blond head. The soft moan against his lips was nothing but sweet to his ears, the naked skin brushing against his own addicting, the feeling of the familiar body in his arms intoxicating.  
  
They didn’t make it up to the bed this time. But even there on the hard floor, sweat-slick bodies sliding against each other, deep and passionate and with all their heart, Dan was still baffled, overwhelmed, blown away by how many of his dreams had been fulfilled the day a dragon and his rider had crashed into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! I'm sorry it took me so long to post the final chapter / epilogue, but now it's finally all on here, and I'm very happy about it. :) I hope you all enjoyed, and again a special thank you to everyone here who left kudos and, especially, comments! Lots of love and until my next re-posted story!!


End file.
